Today's consumers of media content enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of streamed media content, such as music, songs, and videos, at any location or time of day, using a wide variety of media devices.
However, although a user can often download or otherwise obtain copies of a particular song's lyrics, a traditional media content delivery system provides little in the way of any semantic understanding of the media content or lyrics, or providing media content based on such an understanding.
These are some examples of the types of environments within which embodiments of the invention can be used.